


I Love You

by lesbomommy



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Smut, but who knows, depends on the ratings, i lowkey want this to be a one shot, maybe fluff later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomommy/pseuds/lesbomommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that title too cliché? Oh well<br/>After Mako admits his feelings for Korra and Korra returns them, they end up celebrating a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kid, they're gonna have sex  
> Leave now while you have your innocence

  _"I love you, too." Korra finally answered Mako. She ran up to him, jumping into his arms as she hugged him. The moment her feet hit the ground again, she was in his arms again, this time meeting his lips with her own. He was taken aback at first, but it didn't take him long to reciprocate it. His arms went around her waist to pull her in closer as their kiss grew more passionate. But eventually they parted ways, eyes meeting, though Korra's head uncharacteristically dipped down a bit at the eye contact._

* * *

Mako and Korra had disappeared back to the Air Temple, in Korra's room. The door was shut behind the two of them, and as soon as they were alone, Korra turned to press Mako against the door. Their combined weight against the door made it click all the way shut, and Korra locked the door. Before her partner had the chance to react at all the signs she was giving him, their lips met again, but with more of a heat this time. Her arms went around to his face this time, one of her hands moving back to tangle through his hair. Just as before, he was taken off guard, but provided no protests as his hands gripped her hips, fingers slipping under her shirt just a bit. 

"I was so worried about you." He murmured, breath heavy from their kiss, and his voice was barely more than a whisper. Her hands fell to rest at his chest, and he lifted a hand to her cheek. 

"I was worried about you, too." 

Her words where a soft whisper almost like his, though she hardly got them all out when she felt his hand tip her head to the side a bit, and his lips met her neck. Gentle kisses were the beginning of it, and her heart raced at the touches. She combed her fingers through his hair, pressing up against him, feeling his lips find the pulse in her neck and suck at it. There would undoubtedly be a mark left behind, and Korra felt her cheeks grow hot, taking in a sharp breath. 

"I'm sorry it took me this long.." He apologized softly, his hands sliding under her shirt a bit more, the fabric riding up to reveal more of her dark skin. Korra was never one to sit back and take it, and she was getting antsy. Her hands cupped his face once again, and she pushed her mouth against his again, her hands trailing down to bunch in his shirt. They were both short of breath, cutting their kiss short.

"It was worth the wait." She murmured.

Things were growing heavier, getting more exciting, and Korra didn't think she could just calm down now. And she didn't think Mako could, either. She pulled her tank top off, and strew it aside. Clearly taking dominance, her hands went for Mako's scarf, though her eyes flickered to his for a moment to be sure she wasn't overstepping boundaries. It was special to him. 

Though when he nudged her hand aside, she didn't expect to then feel the fabric of his scarf around her own neck. Especially when she was so sure that he would reject her advances now. She pulled him into another kiss, his hands running through her dark hair this time and pulling it down from its ponytail, tossing aside what held it up. She bit down on his lip as they kissed, not parting so soon this time. Mako's hands gripped her waist again, before moving down to her thighs and lifting her, turning them so she was pressed against the wall. He could only imagine the things anyone passing by the door must've heard. He pressed against her, a hand moving from her thigh to her stomach, pressing against hardened muscles. She was able to keep herself calmed and to keep the kiss going, until she felt his hand moving downward and his fingers skimming something thankfully shielded by fabric, or she wouldn't have been able to keep her noises as soft as she did as she pulled away, leaning back against the wall. The smugness was obvious in his expression, and as much as Korra wanted to hit him for that, she couldn't deny how attractive it was when he put aside his stoic exterior and showed his emotions. The heel of his was hand pressed between her legs, resting his forehead against hers. 

"Mako..." She whispered softly, eyes having to close as she felt her hips push into his hand just a bit, a soft whimper escaping as she felt the bit of friction. She gripped handfuls of his shirt in her hands, tugging at the fabric to urge him to get it off. Though when he did, she had to hold down any noises of unhappiness when his hand left her. 

Though when his shirt was discarded, he slid his arms around her rather than return to his earlier business, and carried her to the bed, laying her down. His hands found hers and he intertwined their fingers. He kissed her again, then moved to press his lips along her jawline, down her neck and over a familiar few marks he left from before. He moved along her shoulder, and down along her collarbone, nipping gently at the skin there, trying to leave marks everywhere he was. Marking her up was the _most attractive_ thing. He released one of his hands from hers, running over her chest and squeezing. He moved over her other breast, capturing the pink tip in his mouth, closing his eyes as he felt her free hand in his hair. 

He kissed down over her stomach, over muscles showing through tanned, brown skin. His lips traveled over her abdomen, and slowly pulled at the hem of her pants, taking them down just a bit more as he traveled downward, until he finally pulled them down and off, undergarments and shoes being tossed aside with it. The sight of her naked... The only thing left was his stark red scarf draped around her. Seeing her stripped completely and lying before him and the only thing she had on was something of his?  There was nothing more attractive. Of everything she could be insecure about, of every abnormality, he couldn't find one making her less beautiful. Not the unevenness of her breasts, not the battle scars that littered her body. He saw her the way no one else would be able to see her, and that was special wasn't it? He tried to make this special. 

His hands ran over her thighs, and he spread her legs. He positioned himself on his knees, turning his head to kiss the side of one of her knees, kisses trailing down her thigh, inward towards where he knew she most wanted it, most needed it. Her hand gripped a handful of his hair, the other squeezing the red fabric of the scarf in her free hand. 

She felt him press kisses closer than before, and felt his breath ghost over somewhere she'd only dreamt about feeling him touch. "Mako, you don't have to..." She said softly, barely able to speak. "I-I didn't even..." She bit down on her lip. She must've been so unattractive to look at like this... at least, she thought she was. 

"I want to." He murmured softly, eyes flitting up to meet hers. Her face was flushed, and he could see her attempting to hide it as she burrowed beneath the red fabric of the only bit of clothing she was left with. No matter when he looked, no matter what part of her, she was still going to be so attractive, wasn't she?

He pressed his tongue to her, eyes closing. His fingers brushed over the inner, sensitive parts of her thighs. He pushed past her to the slicker, inner part of her core, tongue running over her, finding her sensitive nub. Her gasps and whines were encouragement enough, but he knew he hit the right spot when he heard her _moan_. It had to be the most attractive thing he'd ever heard from her. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer to him. His nose pressed into her loser abdomen, and he sucked at that one spot, the one spot that was making her hips tremble, and her fingers tighten their grip in his hair. 

"Oh! Oh... Mako!" She breathed out, biting down on her lip to try and silence herself, but it was to no avail. He pulled his mouth away from her, and her response was a borderline desperate whine. Though that was until she felt his mouth replaced with a finger inside her, and she whimpered softly. He moved his finger slowly, slowly moving to lean over her and pressed kisses along her jawline, pressing his face into her neck and inhaling her scent. He pressed another finger inside, moving them a bit quicker this time. He thought the most attractive thing was her noises, but the faces she made, the way her hips shook and she scratched at his back. 

"Korra..." He breathed softly. It was so attractive to hear from Mako. It was something she wanted to hear more of. Both of them had clearly been getting more and more worked up, and the way she was rubbing against him, the noises she made. They had done enough warming up to get here. He pulled his fingers back from her, and she let out a soft whimper, but protests where gone as he undressed the rest of the way. 

He was on top of her again, kissing her gentler this time. It was only broken to press inside of her, his lips pressed down her neck, a hand holding the fabric of his scarf she wore out of the way. It was a vast difference from the thinness of his fingers, but she did nothing to stop him. She moaned his name, her legs squeezing around his waist. He moved quicker, hearing the smack of bare skin. They were both so sweaty... So hot and breathless. He could feel himself reaching the end, and holding it back to be sure Korra was there too was becoming unbearable. He moved a hand back down to her, finding that one spot again and pressing his thumb to her and rubbing. She moaned out loudly, his name lacing her words so many times, and soon enough he was in the same boat. 

Her legs felt like gelatin, but when they'd finally rearranged themselves to lay beside one another, she hardly noticed the slight throb between her legs. Mako pressed a kiss to her forehead, and pulled her close. She never really noticed how short she was compared to him until now, but she didn't object to wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. 

"I _really_ hope we were _that_ loud." Korra murmured softly, looking up at him. He chuckled quietly, adjusting the scarf around her neck a bit more, pressing his forehead to hers. 

"Either way," he began, voice getting quieter even though it was only the two of them. "You were even more attractive than I could've imagined, you know." 

"Really? You, too." She smiled. 

"I love you, Korra." 

"I love you, too." 


End file.
